objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
11 ways to kill Dora!
BrownFamily1108's video of 11 ways Dora being killed by Windows. Intro Windows: Hi everyone, I'm Windows, today we'll show you eleven awesome, but brutal ways how to kill Dora. And here's special star is Dora, the annoying female stick figure who speaks spanish! Dora: Por favor, no me mate, que haría cualquier cosa para salir de aquí, simplemente no me mates! Windows: Too bad. Step 1: Shoot Her! Windows: Number 1, shoot Dora. (cocks shotgun) Dora: ¡No! Tengo una mamá y un papá! ¡No no no! (gets shot in the face by Windows) Windows: You deserve it. Step 2: Bury Her! Windows: The next way to kill Dora, why is the second way. Step 2 is to bury her in the ground for two months straight. Dora: ¿QUÉ? (gets thrown into the hole, then she gets buried with dirt) (2 months later) Windows: It's time, guys. (He unburies Dora, and Dora is now a skeleton) She's dead. Step 3: Make Flower Crush Her! Windows: Number 3 is make Flower crush her. Let's watch. Flower: Dora, don't I look beautiful to you? Dora: No. Flower: THAT'S IT!?! I WILL CRUSH YOU!?! (crushes Dora with her Announcer Crusher) Windows: And there you have it. Step 4: Make Blocky Pull A Prank On Her! Windows: Okay, the 4th way is the make Blocky pull a prank on her. Let's watch. Blocky: Have you ever been annoyed by Dora? This time, I decided to do something amazing. (cut to the Dora Recovery Center which it recovers Dora as she gets dipped into the lava pit, this repeats over and over again) Blocky (off-camera): And that's what I call "Not-So Perfect Spanish". Step 5: Throw Her In Trash Can! Windows: Step number 5 is to throw her in the trash can, it will kill you in just seconds. Dora: No, no el bote de basura! (gets thrown in the trash can and she dies) Windows: That's right, she's going to the dump. Step 6: Make Her Watch Rebecca Black! Not Justin Bieber! Windows: The 6th way is the make her watch Justin Bieber. Dora: ¡Oh chico! ¡Me gusta el! Windows: What? What? Oh my god, Dora! You like Justin Bieber? Dora: ¡Sí! Windows: Fine! You're watching Rebecca Black! Dora (as the Dramatic Chipmunk music plays): NOOOOOOO! NO REBECCA BLACK! YO ODIO REBECCA BLACK! NOOOOOOO! (Dora clicks the play button, Friday by Rebecca Black plays and Dora screams for 30 seconds, then her head explodes) Windows: (stops the video) She's dead. Step 7: Drown Her! Windows: The next way to kill Dora, I think this is the 7th. Yeah, number 7 is to drown her! (cut to Dora who is trapped in a cage being held by Puffball who has the rope in her mouth, who is about to get dipped into the water, the other BFDI contestants are watching and cheering, expect Woody who is freaking out and Teardrop who looks sad) Dora: (screaming loudly) Blocky, Bomby, Book, Bubble, Coiny, Donut, Eraser, Firey, Flower, Fries, Gelatin, Golf Ball, Ice Cube, Leafy, Match, Needle, Pen, Pencil, Pin, Ruby, Snowball, Tennis Ball & Yellow Face: Goodbye Dora. David: Aw, seriously? Spongy: Mmyaaaaay! Rocky: BULLEH! (vomits on Dora inside the cage) (Puffball opens her mouth, and the cage falls into the water and Dora starts drowning) Everyone, expect David, Rocky, Teardrop and Woody: Yay! David: Aw, seriously? Step 8: Make Her Enter Hotel OJ! Windows: The 8th way to kill Dora, is to make her go inside Hotel OJ! (cut inside Hotel OJ as Dora opens the door and enters) OJ: Why are you here, Dora? Dora: Estoy aquí por mi venganza. OJ: Okay, Get out of my hotel! (kicks Dora out of the hotel) Paper: Yeah, that's what you get for trying to kill David! (cut to Dora flying into a tree, killing her on impact) Step 9: Choke Her Using The Force Windows: The 9th way to kill Dora is to choke her using The Force! Dora: No! Windows: (chokes Dora using the Force on her) May The Force being with you but not her! Step 10: Suffocate Her Under Spongy's Butt Windows: The 10th way to kill Dora is suffocate her under Spongy's butt. Dora: No! (Spongy lands on Dora's head) No puedo respirar! No puedo respirar! No puedo respirar! (faints then she dies) Spongy: Yay. Step 11: Nuke Her! Windows: At last but not least, Number 11 is to nuke her! Let's watch. Dora: ¡No otra vez! Firey: We'll see about that, Dora. (Firey ignites Bomby) Bomby: Oh no Firey you lit my fuse! Firey: Well, it's because of Dora. (Bomby explodes, killing Dora) Windows: And that's 11 ways how to kill Dora! Goodbye for now! Poll What was your favorite Step?? Step 1 Step 2 Step 3 Step 4 Step 5 Step 6 Step 7 Step 8 Step 9 Step 10 Step 11 None Category:BrownFamily1108 Category:Dora Category:Dora Haters Category:Killer Category:Fan Fiction Pages